El juicio mueve el planeta
by Sin respuestas
Summary: El Doctor, devastado y amargado por su soledad, no puede soportar más la presión de los recuerdos que se vierten en su mente al observar lo que lo rodea. Decide alcanzar una sala para sedar su dolor, que cambiará a su amada nave para siempre en un lugar frío y oscuro. Estoy retirado. Dice. Debo encontrar un sombrero. Antes de "The Great Detective".


**Bueno, he intentado insertar un estilo indirecto libre, en el que se mezclan las cosas que se dicen con el propio narrador, y la verdad es que queda de la ostia jaja.**

**En fin, la cosa trata del momento en el que cambia el tema de escritorio, y obviamente está super deprimido y tirado por las esquinas. Bueno, es que más triste y angustioso no puede ser, pero qué queréis que os diga, me encanta hacer sufrir al personaje. Desahoga muchísimo, deberíais intentarlo también vosotros u.u AJAJ**

Se oyen pasos y pasos, pesados y cansados, que resuenan en el suelo metálico. Pasos de un hombre hundido, pasos de un hombre fruncido en la desesperación y la soledad. _Pic, pic, pic..._ Acompasados pero lentos, muy lentos... Esta vez no hay luz que lo acompañe, sólo la penumbra de la incertidumbre, que lo carcome por dentro desde hace siglos. El desamparo nunca desaparece, porque sólo se esconde hasta que te encuentra débil y aislado. Y ahora que la felicidad se ha ido, ahora que las distracciones se han despejado, el mundo que ya tenía sobre sus hombros, parece aún más insoportable.

Sus ropas caídas, sus mangas levantadas, su camisa descolocada, _desarrapada_, está desprovista de pajarita alguna, y los tirantes que sus pantalones sujetaban, ahora son llevados a rastras por el largo pasillo de la nave. Nunca había sido tan doloroso recorrer una distancia, sentir que tus almas se desmoronan con cada zancada, saber que eres consciente de que todo tiene un final, de que existen las despedidas y los últimos abrazos, que muchas veces no sabes que lo son, pero de que has preferido empujarlo hasta lo más profundo de tu mente, _porque duele_.

Ahora vive en un mundo, en un lugar, donde a todo le recuerda el pasado.

Ya basta. Piensa. Ya se acabó.

Y se detiene frente a una puerta que se abre como si conociera su intención de entrar. El interior es oscuro, no puedes ver nada. No puedes ver nada hasta que te acostumbras y percibes la tenue luz de las parpadeantes bombillas que encinturan la sala alrededor de una latitud. Recorren el circuito circular una y otra vez, indefinidamente, con una luz blanca y pálida ligeramente azulada. Se adentra un poco más, y aparecen otros focos, que aprisionan una pasarela corta pero estrecha, necesaria para a travesar un abismo de 5 metros.

_Pic, pic, pic..._ Y la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas. El ligero zumbido de la maquinaria y las vibraciones que se perciben a través de sus estructuras, hacen de la habitación un lugar dramáticamente distinto a todas las demás partes de la nave. Esta, como una cámara oscura, está cubierta de negro en su interior, pero en vez de tener sustancias fotosensibles, parece opaca con algún tipo de sustancia gaseosa blanquecina, que genera una densa bruma pesada.

Con gafas al cuello, acaba de recorrer la pasarela, que termina en una plataforma circular, como la cámara, y se acerca a una especie de plato que comienza a iluminarse. Al principio es una luz de color verde y azul, pero después emerge de ella una pieza ovalada que flota aparentemente por arte de magia. Sonido. Un sonido de alta frecuencia que permite elevar objetos sin la necesidad de estructuras de cualquier tipo.

El rostro le brilla, con los ojos clavados en el óvalo y piensa. Toca. Lo roza con el dedo índice y la sala se abre en una multitud de colores y formas tan reales como la vida misma. Aleatorios, cambiantes, imposibles, no es probable identificarlos, van demasiado rápido. Entonces imagina, y las imágenes se detienen en un escenario lúgubre, oscuro y frío. La Campana del Claustro suena a lo lejos, grave y acorada por los ronroneos y vibraciones ficticias del panorama. Una imagen en tres dimensiones. Proyectada en la opaca niebla, que para eso servía. El fondo es oscuro para que no refleje.

El rotor del tiempo no se mueve, es azulado, y la consola es arisca, esquiva, con sus puntiagudas esquinas y sus botones rectangulares, que despiertan viejos, y sobre todo lejanos, recuerdos. Las paredes están vacías, porque su mente no ha conseguido visualizarlas.

Eso está mal. Piensa.

Y como un destello fugaz, se comienzan a escribir signos sobre las tapias. Círculos solapados unos con otros, y rayas, rayas que los atraviesan sin piedad y los desgarran. Es hermoso. Son grabados de su historia, una historia interminable que todavía sigue sin acabar, una historia sobre una guerra contra el mundo y contra uno mismo, la cual está perdiendo. Narra las muertes de inocentes, de amigos, que fueron provocadas por aquellos malvados y viles con los que fue piadoso. Las cosas que vio, las cosas que sintió, las cosas que rompió... Tantas pérdidas...

No debería hacer esto, no es saludable, pero que importa ya cuando no tienes nada que perder, ni por lo que luchar. Al universo le importa un comino lo que haga. El universo lo que quiere es verme hundido, y si tanto lo desea, juro por Rassilon en sus buenos tiempos que lo verá.

Tira las gafas al suelo.

Ya no más columpios, ya no más juguetes, ni cristales, ni laberintos. Vamos a ir al grano, chica. Tenemos que madurar. Ya no somos unos niños, querida.

El golpe de las lentes contra el suelo parece herirla, y suelta una especie de gemido de dolor. Pero no es impacto lo que la estremece, sino la acción misma y la intención con la que se hizo. Inmediatamente se calla, como aguantando la respiración, y él se da cuenta. Mira en lo que te están convirtiendo, ¿por qué te culpas? Porque estaban a mi cuidado. Fue su elección, mi ladrón. Ella quería estar con él, no podías separarlos. No, no podía. Le dice. Son felices, amor mío.

Pero, ¿y yo _qué_? Este pensamiento se lo guarda, porque instantáneamente se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. Soy egoísta. Estoy pensando. Egoísta, egoísta y más egoísta. Pero por mucho que se insulte, por mucho que hiera su orgullo, el daño ya está hecho. Es irreversible. No puede curarse a puñetazos. Se maldice una y otra vez, él mismo se acuchilla por la espalda, para ser perdonado por sus pecados. Flagelación.

Trescientos años son demasiado peligrosos para los vínculos y las amistades. Tres siglos son demasiados para encariñarse con una persona. Y es que todo el rato lo sabía, estaba seguro de que ocurriría, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más probabilidades había de que sucediera. Por eso los dejó la primera vez, para no herirlos, para apartarlos del peligro... _de él_. Cuando se quedó de pie, delante de la consola, sentía la sala tan vacía... Pero no importaba si ellos estaban a salvo, o si eran felices. Al menos estaban vivos.

Ahora ni eso. Estaban peor que muertos, estaban atrapados, y él nunca se atrevería a volver, jamás. Sólo espero que tuvieran una vida brillante. Se toca el cuello, buscando una pajarita que quiera enderezarse. Por supuesto, la había tirado con rabia al suelo hacía unas horas, y después había ramplado con todo lo que se había encontrado, ciego de rabia, indomable. Viejos hábitos... piensa. Tengo que eliminarlos. Y frunce el ceño enojadamente mientras toca una pantalla inconsitente en el aire. Arrastra elementos a una velocidad espasmosa y añade otros nuevos a la vez que deshecha los antiguos. Esto fuera, y esto también.

La habitación que ahora ha creado está finalizada. Acordonada por una sima que da a parar a las profundidades de la nave. Al mismísimo centro de la TARDIS. El coral ya se ha ido por completo, ahora no es más que una sala esférica cubierta de chapas de metal, tatuada con la escoria de su vida. Es más pequeña por dentro. Podrías incluso pensar. Pero por suerte la oscuridad que infesta el lugar hace que sea mucho más profundo y misterioso de lo que realmente es. Un puente da a parar a la salida, sin perchas o adornos, y esta vez sólo dos escaleras ha conservado: una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. Vamos a ser francos. No más retorcidas o innecesarias.

Está satisfecho.

Establecer tema de escritorio, piensa. Y la sala comienza a ajustarse, volviendo a pasar por todas esas formas y gamas de colores realistas. Finalmente, la habitación se apaga y queda en silencio.

Tema de escritorio establecido, resuena en su cabeza y comienzan a funcionar unos generadores. Creando estilos secundarios. Finalizado. Pitido. Creando plantillas de personalización. Finalizado. Pitido. Rediseñando sistemas de computación. Finalizado. Pitido. Organizando habitaciones. Finalizado. Otro pitido, aunque esta vez más prolongado, y dice. Operación completada con éxito.

La puerta se abre, y él se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Da unas palmaditas a un pilar. Gracias, chica. Pero eso no la consuela, ni a él tampoco. El siguiente paso será dar con el armario, y esperar a que por Gallifrey le espere todavía una corbata decente, después de todo este tiempo. Piensa. Y también a encontrar un nuevo sombrero.

**Debo decir que tengo esa sala dibujada en un cuaderno, donde explica su funcionamiento y todo, lo que pasa es que no puedo ponerme a explicarlo en el fanfic porque me dan las uvas del próximo año, y bueno, también porque no pega demasiado con algo tan deprimente (o lo que creo que es deprimente, porque puede que en vuestra cabeza ocurra de forma diferente). Lo que ocurre, en resumen, es que se trata de un proyector de imágenes en tres dimensiones, que utiliza para diseñar todas las habitaciones de la TARDIS. Ya hay creadas estructuras similares en laboratorios que crean hologramas, aunque en dos dimensiones. Sin embargo, esto las produce de forma hiperrealista, ya que se pueden incluso tocar (OH. MY. GLOB). Ya sabéis lo que queréis para reyes, ¿no? JAJA**

**Por otro lado, la TARDIS es un poco más máquina que antes, incluso tiene interfaz psíquica (Muajajaja *rayos y truenos*). Estoy matando el estilo psudórganico que había, ya véis lo mala que soy. Aunque dí que aún conserva su propia "mente" como cuando con Idris, e incluso le habla en su cabeza. Guay del paraguay, vamos :P Así que... REVIÚS PLIS *_*  
**


End file.
